At the Movies
by Flowerstar
Summary: Mario and the gang were at the cinema, watching a caveman film in black and white. Later on, Wario starts a food fight. Mario and Kirby Crossover Oneshot.


Flowerstar: This is something that I wanted to do. I got inspired from an episode of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. I watch that when I get bored. So, enjoy the story:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Kirby and the rest of the Mario and Kirby characters. They belong to Nintendo.

* * *

At the Movies

Mario, Kirby and the others were at the cinemas. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette were sitting on the front row at the left side of the room, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Rick and Waddle Dee were at the frontage row at the right, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa and Boo were at the second line at the left side as well. The whole room is really dark and the light from the movie camera and the projector is shining towards the screen. Everyone was watching a caveman film which is in black and white.

"This film sucks, snoresville!" Wario exclaimed, throwing popcorn at the screen.

Mario got out of his seat and went to the second row to talk some sense into Wario.

"Er… should I get you some popcorn on the house?" Mario asked. Hearing this, Daisy turned around and glared at Mario.

"Hey! Why does he get free popcorn? I want free popcorn!" She yelled.

Mario rolled his eyes and walked off. Daisy took out her money from her purse and tossed the cash at Mario, which hit him square in the head. The plumber bends down to get it from the floor.

"_I want free popcorn, I want free popcorn! _What do I look like, some kind of popcorn fairy?" Mario said, angrily, mimicking Daisy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everybody, well not all of them, was still watching the 'boring' movie. Peach was eating her popcorn when Waluigi stood up from his seat, trying to reach Peach's popcorn so he can have some. He put his hand in the popcorn, attempting grab a bunch when Peach noticed a hand in her popcorn. She spun around to see Waluigi.

"Er… heh, heh, can I have some?" He inquired, sweating and smiling embarrassingly.

Peach was now really mad and stood up. She takes hold of Waluigi's waist and flings him to the nearest wall. She also chucks her popcorn with hot butter on it in his face and she sat back down in her seat. Waluigi had popcorn and hot butter all over him. Millions of popcorn nearly covered his face. Mario entered the room, holding two popcorn in his arms. He gaits down, passing everyone when he saw Waluigi, kind of pinned to the wall, with popcorn and hot butter all over him. Mario smiled and began to snicker. He finally treads to his buddies and gave Daisy the popcorn. She looked at it and stared at Mario, miserably.

"What, no butter?" She said.

Mario ignored her and went to the second row. He handed the other popcorn to Wario and he walked back to the first line. When he got there, he snickered and jumped backwards. Mario landed on his back and laughed hysterically, holding his tummy. Peach and the rest looked at him, very confused.

"Um… what's so funny, Mario?" Peach asks.

"I- I- I can't- BREATHE! That is SO FUNNY!" Mario bellowed, between laughs.

"What's hilarious?"

"W- W- Wal- Waluigi looks like a wax sculpture!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just- l- lo- look beside you!"

Princess Peach and the group gazed at the wall next to them to see Waluigi covered in popcorn and hot butter. They grinned and laughed in hysterics. Some of them jumped back and fell on their rears, rolling around and laughing their heads off.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Waluigi mumbled, even now at the wall.

After 5 hours of laughter, Mario and his chums were at their places. They were sitting peacefully watching the film.

"Hey, ya stupid fungus! You're in my way!" Wario shouted. He threw another popcorn but Toad moved out of the way and hit Daisy, at the back of her head. She rotates around to face Wario.

"Playing rough, huh? Well, I can too!" She hollered. She turned to Toadette, who is busy eating her popcorn. "Can I borrow this for a sec?"

Toadette hurled her popcorn to Daisy. She caught it in her hands and threw it in Wario's face. He now has popcorn and butter all over him. A red and white popcorn box was over his face.

"That's it! Now, you're gonna get yours! FOOD FIGHT!" Wario exclaimed.

Everyone is at the moment throwing popcorn and drinks at each other except Luigi.

"Guys, please don't behave like children!" Luigi yelled in disbelief, crouching behind one of the front row seats to avoid getting hit by any food.

Just then, Toadsworth stepped into the room and walked down when he got hit by popcorn with hot butter and a container with milkshake in it. He was covered in a popcorn, butter and milkshake mess. Mario was running away from Kirby, who was holding a box of popcorn. They ran around the room.

"Come back here!" Kirby shouted. "Don't make me hit you with my popcorn!"

"You can't catch me!" Mario exclaimed.

Toadsworth managed to wipe the popcorn, butter and milkshake off his face. He is now extremely furious.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Toadsworth bellowed. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

Everybody stopped throwing food and stared at the old toad.

"Well, who is it?"

"Wario started it!" Mario and the others hollered in unison.

"Where is he?"

They pointed to the far back of the room. Toadsworth walked up and headed outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wario was standing outside the movie theater, kicking the floor.

"I hope I don't get caught for starting a food fight." He said quietly to himself.

"Master Wario, I need to speak to you for a moment." A familiar voice replied.

Wario whirled around to face Toadsworth, who was holding his cane.

"What do ya want?" He inquires.

"How dare you throw food in the cinema? That is unacceptable, Master Wario!" Toadsworth scolded at Wario.

"But I didn't start it!"

"Then, why did everyone said you did?"

"Um… er… I don't know."

"Now, go back in and clean the whole cinema!"

"But I don't wanna do it!"

"Do it or face the consequences!"

"All right already, I'll do it."

Toadsworth went behind Wario and pushed him back into the movie theater.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Mario, Kirby and everyone else come in the room to see Wario dressed up as a janitor. Mario and his friends covered their mouths, chuckling. Wario saw this and looked away. He was using a mop, wiping the floor. A bucket of water was beside him.

"Hey Wario, what are you doing?" Mario asked.

"Wiping the floor." Wario answered. "Now leave me alone or I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"Sheesh, I was just asking!"

"Because of you, everyone else and that princess of a moron, I had to clean the entire cinema!"

"Who's the 'princess of a moron'?"

"Daisy."

"Hey! You're the moron around here! You're the one who started the food fight!" Daisy exclaimed, pointing at Wario.

"Well, you threw popcorn at me!" Wario yelled. He stared angrily at Mario and the gang. "All of you losers better go before I throw a lot more than the popcorn at you!"

They walked to the door but Mario turned to his rival.

"Fine but if you don't come with us for some ice-cream, then you snooze, you lose!" The red-clad plumber replied.

"Yeah, you fatso!" Kirby agreed.

Mario and crew pushed the door and went out. The massive double door slowly closes behind them.

"Idiots…" Wario muttered.

He dipped the mop into the water from the silver, shiny bucket and put it on the ground to mop up.

* * *

Flowerstar: This is a Mario/Kirby crossover one-shot. My crossover about Kirby crash landing on the Mushroom Kingdom and meeting the Mario Bros. has less reviews. Surferljb told me why I had fewer reviews for it because not everyone likes Mario and Kirby and also loads of people seem to not like the Misc. section so I decided to put this story in this section. If it doesn't have more, I'll move it to another section. Anyway, if you're reviewing Chapter 16 of **A Mario Birthday Party**, you had to tell me the title of the music and the name of the singer in your review. You can tell me more than one song and artist in your review, if you want to. 


End file.
